This invention relates to fluid fruit juice. More particularly, it relates to fruit juice concentrates containing less than about 25 per cent and as little as about 2 per cent moisture content, and containing an edible plasticizing agent (or "plasticizer") such as glycerin or propylene glycol, the ratio of fruit juice concentrate solids to plasticizing agent being between about 0.5:1 and about 100:1.
Normal fruit juice concentrates contain at least about 30 per cent moisture. Further evaporation of moisture from the juice concentrate leads to problems because of the increase in viscosity and because further evaporation of moisture requires much more heat, which is detrimental to the flavor of the fruit juice. It would be desirable to use fruit juices to flavor and enhance chewing gum and food and beverage products containing low moisture content. However, for chewing gum and some other products, incorporation of fruit juice concentrates containing about 30 per cent (or more) moisture means either that the amount of fruit juice added is too low to be an effective additive, or the amount of moisture added is too high to allow the chewing gum or other product to have the proper texture. In other words, there is a need for a fruit juice concentrate which can be added to chewing gum and food and beverage products, which has a low moisture content, does not have an unacceptably high viscosity, and does not suffer from the flavor degradation associated with reduction of moisture content of fruit juice concentrates below about 30 per cent moisture.
De Leon et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,000, issued Feb. 21, 1984, disclose fruit juice-containing products, and in particular, a method for eliminating or minimizing the separation of solids in such products. The stabilizer system comprises a mixture of propylene glycol alginates, i.e., the water-soluble propylene glycol ester of an alginic acid; and sodium carboxymethyl cellulose, a synthetic water-soluble ether of cellulose.
Terrevazzi, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,829, issued Feb. 24, 1981, discloses a flavored liquid filing composition for chewing gum comprising an aqueous solution of sugars containing 75 per cent solids, 8 to 13 per cent of liquid sorbitol, and 2 to 5 per cent solution of flavoring in propylene glycol.
Wuhrmann et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,216, issued Feb. 6, 1973, disclose powder compositions adapted to be reconstituted in cold water to provide refreshing beverages of which the flavor and appearance resemble fruit juices.
Calabro, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,707, issued Apr. 15, 1986, discloses a chewing gum made with hydrogenated starch hydrolyzate, alone or with glycerin, to which carboxymethyl cellulose is added to reduce the tendency of the chewing gum to become sticky.
Eng et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,971, issued Oct. 30, 1984, disclose an emulsion of a glyceride fat for use as a clouding agent for beverages.
Gupta et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,615, issued Apr. 27, 1976, disclose a hydration drying process for producing an improved free-flowing, non-hygroscopic food an/or beverage powder. The process involves mixing juice concentrate with anhydrous dextrose in an agitating device.
Jackman, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,807, issued Aug. 7, 1979, discloses adding xanthan gum and carboxymethyl cellulose to fruit juices to improve their appearance, taste and stability.
Glicksman et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,021, issued Jul. 30, 1968, disclose a fruit beverage powder containing a water-soluble and water-swellable gum, so that the powder when dissolved in water has a pulpy mouth feel, similar to natural fresh fruit beverages.
Graff et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,154, issued Jul. 8, 1975, disclose a chewing gum piece having an enclosed cavity filled with liquid containing dissolved solids and glycerin.
Patel et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,515, issued Mar. 1, 1988, and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,671,961 and 4,671,967, issued Jun. 9, 1987, disclose low moisture chewing gums containing a dehydrated mixture of an aqueous syrup of carbohydrate solids and a plasticizer which is glycerin, propylene glycol or a mixture thereof.
Grampp, in "Hot Clarification Process Improves Production of Apple Juice Concentrate", Food Technology, 38-41 (Nov. 1977), discloses a hot clarification process for apple juice, and also conventional fruit juice concentration techniques.
Duxberry, in "Decolorized-deflavorized-reduced acid fruit juice concentrates", Food Processing, 84 (Nov. 1986), describe fruit juice concentrates made from 100 per cent fruit by an undisclosed process for removing flavor and color, as well as reducing the acid content. The processed fruit juice concentrates retain virtually all of the natural sweetness, nutrients and vitamins of the fruit. An alternate process reducing only the color and flavor is mentioned, but not disclosed.